Caught my Attention
by rkolita
Summary: Set in 2003. When Lita returns from her broken neck, she finds herself with an unexpected admirer. LitaxRandy pairing. Also features JeffxTrish pairing......
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter 1:**

His trademark smile spread across his handsome face when he saw the sight on the monitor in front of him. Lita, the fiery red-head, the one everyone referred to as "the Queen of Extreme" had just returned after being absent from the ring due to a broken neck. She had just taken out Molly Holly and Gail Kim, but somewhere in between this madness, the lovely diva had removed her top, to reveal a nice black bra and a slim toned tummy, and this is what had the Legend Killer as well as everyone else in the arena smiling. Noticing the diva was making her way to the back, with Trish Stratus in tow, Randy decided he would go introduce himself to the petit red-head diva.

Lita and Trish came through the entrance curtains to the backstage area. Both divas stood silent for a minute before Trish spoke up, curious as to why Lita had just helped her. _"Listen, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, because I'm not believe me, but why'd you help me? It's not like we've been the best of friends over the past few years or anything, so I'm just curious?"_ Lita nodded in agreement to what the Canadian diva had just said before she responded. _"Well, first off, I was sick of Molly and Gail walking around like they owned the place. And I was sick of the fact that they have to double team the divas to take them out of the picture, either one of them just cant go out there and do it themselves ya no!? and that just pisses me off, so I decided to do something about it. And as far as you and I go, well I say we just forget about all we said and done to each other in the past 'coz that's exactly what it is, The Past! How 'bout we just start over okay?" _ Trish sent the red-head a small smile before she head off in the direction of the trainers room. Lita, however continued on in the opposite direction, making her way to her locker room. Upon turning a corner, she was greeted by none other than the Legend Killer himself, Randy Orton. Lita eyed the young superstar suspiciously. Sure she didn't know Randy, but that didn't mean she hadn't heard of him. Of how much of a player he was. How he treated women like they where the greatest thing to step foot on the earth and then as soon as he got them into bed, he'd move on to someone else. It was rumoured that he had slept with nearly every diva on the WWE roster and that there was enough information for the fiery red head. She attempted to side step the superstar in front of her, but this was prevented as the Legend Killer stood in front of her. After some more silence fell between the 2, Orton spoke up.

"_So this is The Queen of Extreme, The Lovely Lita! Well, I thought that it would be appropriate that the Legend Killer, Randy Orton introduced himself, especially to one of the best divas in WWE today."_ He finished, his trademark grin intact. Lita on the other hand, didn't buy any of this crap at all. _"Wow! That must of really took you some time to think up huh! It was an amazing speech really, it's just that, well, I'm not interested! We might not know each other, but I've heard all about you Mr. Orton. How you treat women, how you tell them what they wanna hear and all that, just to get them in your bed. And then after you do somehow manage to accomplish this, they never hear from you again, and you move on to someone new. Aint that right!? Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not like most girls, and I'm not going to be another notch in your bed post or what ever! Got it!"_ And with that, the red-head flashed Orton a fake smile and walked on past him. Randy kept his eyes on the diva as she disappeared down the hall. _ Finally a challenge_ he thought . _This is going to be fun!_……

**Author's note: **Sorry it's not that long but please review and tell me what you think! I'm still new at this! Hope you guys like it!!!! (next chapter will be longer, I promise!!!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Lita sighed as she made her way to the elevator of the Four Season's hotel. After an exciting first night back, she just wanted to relax, have a hot bath and go to bed. Just as she stepped into the elevator and the doors were about to close, Lita found herself face to face with the Legend Killer for the second time that night, as he to entered the elevator. His arrogant grin covering most of his face as he noticed the red head beside him. Rolling her eyes she stepped to the side a bit, noticing that she was a little to close to the third generation superstar for her liking. Lita begin chewing on her bottom lip, as the tension between the two filled the elevator. Releasing a sigh of relief when the elevator stopped, the fiery red head exited quickly, with the Legend Killer hot on her trail. She began to speed up her walking until she finally reached her hotel room. Opening the door she stepped inside, but before she could close the door, the Legend Killer spoke up.

"Li, c'mon, stop playing these stupid games. You know you want me, so why not invite me in, and we'll throw ourselves a party?"

If looks could kill, Orton would've been pushing up daisies from the glare he received from the Queen of Extreme. She stepped into the hallway and stood face to face with Randy before she gave her response.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear earlier tonight Orton! I'm not interested! And as far as inviting you into my room goes, I'd rather scratch my eyes out! So just back off!" and with that Lita once again entered her room, slamming the door shut, while Randy stood smiling in the hall.

Cursing under her breath, the fiery red head got out of the bath at the sound of someone knocking on the door. Rapping her robe around her, she exited the bathroom. She opened the door to reveal none other than Trish Stratus with a bottle of wine in one hand, and 2 glasses in the other. Lita smiled and gestured for the diva to come in. grabbing some clothes she headed back into the bathroom while Trish began pouring the wine into each glass. The red head re-entered the room in a white tank top and some sweat pants as Trish handed her drink to her.

"Listen, I hope you don't mind me dropping in on you like this but I just figured, since we're starting over and all…..it is all right that here isn't it? I don't mean to intrude or nothing. If you want me to leave I will."

Lita smiled at the diva, shaking her head a little before responding. "Don't be silly, it's fine. I can't think of a better way for us to forget about the past and start over than with a bottle of white wine! And besides, I'm in need of a girly chat! Can I ask you something, what's Randy Orton like? I mean, I've heard all the stories and everything but….." before the red head could finish, she was cut off by the Canadian diva opposite her.

"Whoa there Li. That's not, you just don't want to go there ok? Orton is nothing but a player! That's it! End of! All them stories you've heard about him, they're true! He makes women fall in love with him, and then he breaks their heart, and throws 'em away like some wash rag. He has no respect for women or what they do! All he's worried about, is getting your panties on the floor so he can go brag to his Evolution buddies, who by the way, are just as sick, so stir clear of them too, ok!?" she finally finished as Lita looked on in shock.

"First off, you need to breathe hunny! I wasn't planning on doing nothing, please, it's just he seen me backstage after RAW and he started flirting, and then again in the hotel, before I came into my room, he started saying how I should invite him in and how we should have a party! Uhhhhh! He's just such a womanising pig! Although I have to admit, I would be attracted to him physically , 'coz he has one good looking face, a hot body and who could forget, that tight ass!!!" the diva finished laughing slightly at her last comment, waiting for the response of Trish.

"Well, I might not like him but what you just said there is 100 true girl!!! Pity about his personality though!…" Trish trailed off, as the 2 divas continued drinking their wine, talking about work, the guys on the roster, and the guys on the roster, before they both fell asleep, Trish hanging from the bed, and Lita sprawled across the floor.

Beep! Beep! Beep! The sound of Lita's alarm filled the hotel room, both divas groaning, as they began to lift themselves up, rubbing their eyes sleepily. They were doing a photoshoot at 10, so Trish left Li's hotel room to go get ready as Lita got dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a black tank top, and a black jacket. Just as she opened the door to go meet Trish, she noticed a bouquet of roses on the ground. She picked them up before retrieving the small card on top of them. She opened it to read

_Good Morning Gorgeous! I know you told me to back off and all, but you know you can't resist The Legend Killer Babe! So when you finally decide to give into temptation , I'll be waiting!! XX_

She smiled at this, though she didn't exactly no why. Randy Orton was nothing but a pig! Although, that didn't mean she couldn't play along with him, lead him on, just a lil' bit. It couldn't hurt, could it? Noticing she was late to meet Trish, she just pushed the thought to the back of her mind before finally exiting her hotel room. It was going to be a long day.

"Yes Lita, that's brilliant, give me some more of that attitude shoe me why you're the Queen of Extreme!" the camera man shouted around the set as Lita was doing her last few pictures for the new Divas lingerie magazine. Finally after another half an hour or so, Lita was finished as Trish made her way to do her pictures. Giving the diva a quick smile, Lita entered her changing room. After she closed the door, she turned to see a very pleased Randy Orton. Normally, she would have kicked hi ass by now, but Lita thought back to what she was thinking earlier, and she decided to led the Legend Killer on. Show what is was like to want something, but not have it. She smiled at him seductively before speaking.

"Like what you see Orton?" the diva asked, standing in the lingerie she was wearing for the photo shoot, a black with green lace number, compliments of Victoria Secrets. "Leaves little to the imagination huh?"

Orton licked his lips before making his way towards the diva, standing so that he was just mere inches from the divas mouth. "You're damn right I am! I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me, after all I am the Legend Killer, Mr. RKO! But lets quit all this talking, and do something better…" and before the diva could respond, he leaned in and planted his lips on hers. The kiss was electrifying. Lita couldn't remember the last time she felt like this. The feel of his hands on her waist sent shock waves up her back. She didn't want to end it but, she knew she had to, or god knows what it would lead to.

Pulling away from him slowly, she smiled. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Orton, but that's all you're going to get from me! I can, and I will resist the Legend Killers charm. So if you'd excuse me, I really need to get changed. So bye bye now!" Lita said pushing the Legend Killer out the door.

_What just happened? Did she just refuse the Legend Killer? No, snap out of it Randy! Get a hold of yourself. She wants you, she's just trying not to seem easy!.. Ya that's it!_ Randy began to walk down the hall, still trying to figure out what had just happened, while Lita, stood smiling in her changing room. **The games had begun…………**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"So, Orton, what've you been up to this past week? It must be something interesting for you to blow off a night with hot, and don't forget, EASY girls….." the game trailed off as he eyed his Evolution team mate that sat across from him.

"Believe me man, it's interesting. Well you know how Lita returned last week right? Well the Legend Killer charm don't seem to be working on her. She's a tough one man, normally I'd have slept with the woman already, but she is tough, I'll give her that! And then last week, at the diva photo shoot I kissed her and she kissed me back, then next thing I knew she had threw me out of her locker room!" he responded a confused look on his face at the taught of last weeks actions.

HHH let out a slight chuckle at what the Legend Killer had said. There was no one who would argue with Randy for choosing Lita, she's a gorgeous girl, but she wasn't exactly known as **'easy'**.

"You're trying to pull red. Ha! Good luck there dude. As Mr. McMahon says, _No Chance in HELL!!_

The only way that you'll get red in the sack, is if you befriend her, earn her trust, soon enough she'll start to get feelings for you, and then, you hit the** JACKPOT** my friend."

"No, that would take ages, she'll come around. She must be already, considering she kissed me back last week. You just watch man, her panties will be on my hotel room floor in no time!" And with that, Randy stood from his seat and exited Evolution's locker room, walking through the halls of the arena. Before he knew it, someone had yanked him into a room. The lights flicked on to reveal the fiery red head he had been speaking of earlier, Lita.

She stood smiling, hand on her hip, red locks flowing over her shoulder. Orton just wanted to grab her right at that minute and screw the brains out of her, but he regained his composure, staring at the Queen Extreme. She flashed him a seductive smile as she moved closer to him.

**"Miss me?…** you know what, you where right after all, I just can't resist you! Those rock hard abs, that cocky smile, just everything about you. I think it's time you and me had that little **party** of ours, don't you?"

Randy smirked at the last comment, looking the red head up and down before he replied. "I knew you'd give in, who could resist me? How 'bout later after the show I drop by your hotel room and we can party all night baby!"

"Sounds good! Except I'll come by your room instead. Room 2450 right. Well tiger, see ya later then huh!?" she then stood on her tippy toes as she planted a small kiss on the legend killer before exiting the room. His trademark smirk graced his face as he watched her exit through the door. Little did Randy know, this was all part of Lita's plan. And it was working…..

**Later that night….**

Randy paced his hotel room. It was half ten and Lita had yet to show herself. He began to get frustrated. She was in his head, everywhere he went, everything he done, she was there. She was the reason he won his match as quick as he did earlier on RAW against Kane. All he wanted was to get out of the arena and back to his hotel room to have a bit of fun with the red head, but by the look of it, that wasn't going to happen. So, instead of sitting in his room all night, Randy decided to go have fun elsewhere. He opened the door to exit, when stood right in front of him was Lita herself. She was wearing a low cut light blue top, with a faded denim mini. Randy couldn't help but stare as she made her way past him into the room. His eyes trailing up the back of her legs until she turned to face the third generation superstar. She cocked an eyebrow at him before sending him a flirtatious smile.

"How about we get this party started then huh? How bout you take off your top and your pants, leave your boxers on however, I'll be the one to take them off! And then why don't you lay yourself on that bed over there and leave the rest to me." Randy grinned at the diva, doing as he was told, removing his top and pants, making his way to lay on the bed. Lita then began to root in her handbag, before pulling out a pair of red fluffy handcuffs and a silk blindfold. Orton eyed the diva before he began to smile once more. Lita made her way towards the Legend Killer, the items in hand. Running her free hand through Randy's short brown hair, she pressed her lips on his, pushing her tongue into his mouth. He soon responded to this, his tongue darting towards hers as they continued to kiss passionately for a few more minutes. Pulling herself away from Randy, the fiery red head began to wrap the blindfold over his eyes, tying it at the back of his head. Pushing him fully back on the bed, Lita climbed on top of him as she placed one of the handcuffs around his wrist while the other went around one of the bars in the head board of the bed. Removing herself from atop the Legend Killer, the Queen of Extreme smiled at the sight in front of her. Picking up her bag from off the ground, she made her way to the door before speaking.

"Have a fun party now, wont you!? Night night now Orton! Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

"W..w..what? Lita? Lita? **That bitch!** Oh she's good, real good…" Orton then pulled off the blindfold with his free hand before trying to brake off the handcuff from the bed.

While elsewhere, Lita walked down the hall of the hotel, making her way to her own room. She just couldn't help smile at the image of Randy cuffed to the bed. As she turned the corner at the end of the hall, she collided with another body. The man grabbed the red head before she fell. Fixing herself as she stood up , her faced dropped as she looked at the man in front of her.

"M…M….Matt? What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Lita stood, a look of confusion overshadowing her face as she waited for the man in front of her to respond. Matt smiled an arrogant smile at the diva, looking her up in down, receiving a death glare for doing so, as he began to speak.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the so called Queen of Extreme! Long time no see huh? You know what, when I heard you returned to RAW 2 weeks ago , I couldn't believe it. And I really couldn't believe it when I heard the fans went mad for you. I mean, with DIVAS like Torrie and Stacy, why would the fans be glad to see a washed up **BITCH** like you."

"You know Matt, that was a lovely speech, it really was , I think it could be even **Oscar **material. But as much as I _'hate' _to burst your bubble, the only person that's washed up around here, is **YOU!!**

I mean, lets face it Matt, Jeff was always the favourite Hardy, and the better wrestler too. Hell, the only reason the fans liked you, is because you had me and Jeff at your side, and you know it. To be honest, I still can't understand why Vince hasn't fired your ass yet. Oh wait, I know. It's because the fans love laughing their asses off at **MATTITUDE** every week. I do too actually."

Lita then walked around Matt Hardy and began to proceed to her hotel room, while Matt stood, glaring at the red-head, his blood boiling. Before she had time to enter her room, Matt shouted at her.

"Oh Li, I forgot to mention, next week marks the return of Matt Hardy to** Monday Night Raw!** So just as a warning, your gonna need to be on your guard, 'coz I'm going to make your life nothing but **HELL!!!"**

Lita smiled slightly at this, replying as she began to enter her room. "Well you know what Matt, **Bring It On!!!"** And with that the door slammed shut, while Matt walked off cursing under his breath.

Lita collapsed on the bed. After being in such a good mood, having a bit of fun tormenting Orton, she had to go run into Matt. Her ex-boyfriend. Why she was ever with him she doesn't know. He treated her like she was some sort of trophy, flaunting her to all the WWE superstars. He only ever wanted to seem like some big shot. He never cared much about him either. Hell, the only reason she joined Team Extreme was because Jeff asked her to. Simple as. And now, just when she taught she'd never have to deal with his sorry ass ever again, he says he's coming to RAW and that he's going to make her life hell. That was all she needed. Deciding not to think about the matter anymore, Lita changed into a shorts and tank top, and found herself wrapped up under the covers off the bed, drifting off to sleep.

**Elsewhere……….. **

Randy Orton continued to try brake the hand cuff from the bed but it was no use. He was stuck. He had been for the last 2 hours now. His attention quickly turned to the door when he noticed his room mate HHH enter. H stood still, staring at the sight in front of him. A smile made its way on his face as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ya, that's right, just laugh it up, make fun of the helpless."

"I'm sorry man, it's just I didn't know you were **kinky**. And I also didn't know you felt this way about me. I'm really, it's just…..**heart-warming** that's all."

"Oh shut up and help get me out of here. C'mon, hurry up!"

"How do you expect me to do that man. I don't have the key now do I? and by the looks of it, you don't either, 'coz if you did, you wouldn't be in this situation now would you? Actually, now were on the subject, what happened anyway?"

"Shit! The key. Lita has it. You may go get it from her man. She's in room 2438 I think. Quick man, go get it, otherwise I'll be stuck like this all night. And before you start asking anymore questions, I'll explain later alright?"

HHH nodded, doing as the Legend Killer asked, making his way to Lita's room.

The red head groaned at the sound of hammering on her door. Throwing the covers off, she got to her feet and slowly made her way to the door. She answered rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn. Noticing who was standing in front of her, she looked slightly confused.

"What do you want H? I mean, it's all hours in the morning."

"Sorry Li, only you kind of left my room mate hand cuffed to his bed, and he needs the key to uncuff himself"

"Shit. I forgot all about the key. Hold on, I'll get it." HHH watched the red head pick up her bag from the floor, rummaging through it, until she pulled out a small silver key.

"Here you go. Tell Orton to sleep well, and that we may do that again some time." And with that, Lita said goodbye to the game, before closing the door and heading back to bed. HHH then retreated back to his and Orton's room, key in hand. He let out a small laugh once again at the sight in front of him, as he through the key to Orton.

"I never want to see them again!" Randy said, tossing the hand cuffs into the bin. "What kind of sick person would cuff someone to their bed anyway. I mean, what if I would have needed to **piss!?"**

"Whoa there Orton. To **much** information! Oh, before I forget, Lita said to sleep well, and that she hopes you can do that again sometime. I'm telling ya man, you've met your match with this one. Her panties won't be touching your hotel room floor anytime soon."

"I know man, I know. I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think this is the one diva that doesn't succumb to the Legend Killer Charm. It's so **'sad'**. Although, she's just so hot. And seductive. She's everything the other divas aren't and I think that's why I'm drawn to her you know."

"Wait, are you falling for red?"

"I….I…I think I am man. It's weird. She's just got a certain **charisma** about her. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm overly tired that I'm talking like this, I don't know man, but for now I'm just going to hit the hay and forget about everything. See ya in the morning' man."

**Monday Night Raw………. **

Randy Orton walked through the Raw arena, flashing his trademark smile to any diva he passed. Although there was one diva in particular he was looking forward to seeing. A certain red head. He hadn't seen her since their little incident last week. And that's when he spotted her. She just entered the women's locker room. Randy followed. He entered the room, amused at the sight in front of him. Lita stood in her white and black bra and panties. This scene reminded him of a 2 weeks back actually. The diva lingerie shoot. He smirked, the diva still hadn't noticed his presence.

"Damn Li, you look pretty good tonight. I thought it was only right I came found you, 'coz quite frankly, you owe me an apology."

Lita turned to see Randy grinning at the sight in front of him. Lita returned this gesture as she spoke up. "Don't you know how to knock. I could have been **butt** naked, although, that wouldn't bother you now would it? And I'm sorry to disappoint you but, you aint getting no apology from me. It was only a bit of fun."

"Fun? It was** cruel!** You teased me and then left me hand cuffed to a bed for 2 hours. 2 Hours!!"

"Awwww. I'm sorry. Anyway, I have a favour to ask."

"Alright. Go on, I'm listening."

"Well, I want you and Evolution to take out Matt Hardy. I know it's a lot to ask, but you guys do it all the time so…"

"Alright, done. But why? Didn't you and Hardy use to date?

"Well, yes but it was never serious. I never even liked Matt. Why? Because he says he's going to make my life hell and what not so, I just figured I'd get there first."

"That's all I need to hear, but I want something in return."

Lita cocked an eyebrow at the superstar before replying. "I'm not having **sex **with you. No way."

Orton laughed slightly. "Well, that's out the window. How 'bout a date then? You could at least give me that."

**"Deal".** Lita then exchanged her hand to the Legend Killer, which he accepted as they shook on it, before Orton turned on his heel, leaving the diva to get dressed for her match later tonight.

Orton decided to make his way to inform Evolution that they'd be taking out Matt Hardy tonight. Orton smiled at this thought. _Hardy isn't going to know what hit him!_ he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

"So everyone knows what we're doing then right?"

"Yes Randall, we know what we're doing, as you've asked us for what, the tenth time in five minutes!" Flair said. "So how bout we get out of here and go take care of business?"

And with that the four men stood and exited the locker room, making their way through the backstage area, to find Matt Hardy. They soon found the man they where looking for, he was getting a bottle of water, and he looked rather startled when he noticed the men in front of him

"Matt Hardy, just the man we were looking for, right guys? Well, you see Matt, Evolution here, we want to give you an official invite to join us. The greatest team ever in WWE history. And we also hear that you want to make a certain red head miserable, am I right? Well, we all know that HHH here hasn't had the best past with the diva, so he would like to help you, as would the rest of us. So what do you say huh? Join us as the new leader of Evolution."

Matt stared at the Nature Boy in shock at what he had just said. He then looked at the other men standing opposite him. A smile began creeping its way across his face as he responded.

"I cant blame you really, wanting me as a leader for Evolution, it would only seem natural. Me being one of the greatest wrestlers of all time after all! And no offence HHH, but big noses, are so five years ago!"

HHH could feel his blood boiling, as the younger superstar had a smug smile plastered across his face. If he had it his way, Matt Hardy would have been out cold by now, only for the fact they were standing in the middle of the hall with people around, he knew he couldn't. So instead, he regained his composure before replying.

"That's very funny Hardy. That's exactly the kind of attitude we need in Evolution. Someone, fresh, humorous, and that's you. You know what guys, how bout we take this back to our locker room, so we can have a private chat."

Randy smiled at this last comment. It was going to be some chat all right. "I couldn't agree more H. C'mon, lets go."

And with that the five men made their way to Evolutions locker room, but what Hardy didn't know, there was a grim fate waiting for him……

**In the Ring…….. **

**DDT! **Lita covered Molly Holly for the 3 count. The referee raised her hand in the air, as she began to celebrate with the fans. She loved to hear them chant her name. She had missed it so much when she was recovering from surgery. She loved getting fired up for a match, getting ready to kick some ass. She just loved the feeling. And that's when she remembered the fact that earlier that night, she had asked for Matt Hardy to be taken out. A huge smile crept over her face at the idea of this. She quickly jumped out of the ring and made her way to find Evolution and see if the deed was **done**.

**Backstage……….**

All four members of Evolution turned their attention from the **bloody** body on the floor, to the knock they heard coming from the door of their locker room. Batista made his way towards the door, slowly opening it, letting out a sigh, when he seen a petit red head standing on the other side of it. He gave her a quick smile as he ushered her into the room. He closed the door once more, turning to see a rather satisfied look on Lita's face.

"Well done boys! Nice work. I see you even added a bonus; you made him bleed. It was a pleasure doing business boys!"

"Whoa Li, hold up. Don't you remember the other half of the deal. You owe me a date."

"I was hoping you'd forget, but none the less, a deal, is a deal. You can take me out tonight, meet me in the lobby of the Beverly Hills Hotel, at around nine."

"Done, although, since this is my part of the deal, you have to get done up, wear a dress."

"**WHAT!!!** Uhhhh! Fine. Just be on time, and this better be one hell of a date."

Lita stormed out of the locker room, Randy smirking as his team mates looked on.

"I hope that girl knows what she's in for, going out with you, I always knew she was crazy." the Animal said as Orton just laughed and shook it off.

"Listen Orton, we're team mates and all, and I think of you like a son, but I've always looked out for that girl. She's to good to be getting messed around with, and I'm not gonna let anyone do that, not even you. Jus' keep it in your** pants** alrite?" Flair finished, a serious look on his face as Randy looked on. He was a bit surprised by the Nature Boy's sudden outburst, not that he could blame him, after all everyone knew how close he was to the red head, he had always taken care of the diva and watched her back.

"Don't worry Ric, I know how close you are to red. All I'm doing is having dinner with her, that's it."

The Legend Killer then exited the room, as Batista spoke up.

"Wait….what about Hardy? Where do we put him."

All three men looked at each other, before they all shrugged as they exited the room leaving Hardy on the ground.

**The Date!?!…….. **

Randy Orton stood in the lobby of the hotel. It was now 9:05pm as he stood waiting for the fiery red head. He was dressed in a black suit, and white shirt of course, wearing his best cologne. Every woman that walked past, sent him a flirty smile, some even approaching him, but Randy took no notice as he awaited the arrival of Lita. That's when he heard the elevator bell. He waited to see who would walk around the corner, and that's when he seen her. Her hair brushed into a low side pony tail, slightly curled, dressed in a long form fitting backless, black dress. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of her. She was **breath taking**. He made his way towards her as she did him. They stopped a few inches apart as the red head sent him a light smile.

"You look gorgeous." Was all that managed to escape the Legend Killer's mouth. Lita could feel herself blushing at this comment. She was probably the colour of her hair by now.

"Thanks. You're not to bad yourself." She answered, flashing her pearly whites to Mr.RKO. He returned this gesture.

"How bout we get out of here." he said, offering his arm to the Queen of Extreme, which she excepted, as the two superstars made their exit from the hotel. A limo was waiting for them outside, the two getting inside as the driver took the superstars to Randy's chosen destination. It was a small park, a wooden table in the middle of it. There was two candles on the table, as there was a picnic basket. Lita was shocked at the sight in front of her. It was so beautiful.

"This is amazing. You really didn't have to go to so much effort."

"Well this might be the only time I'm on a date with someone so beautiful. You deserve it"

The two made their way to the table, Lita taking a seat as Randy took the food from the picnic basket.

He took out two plates placing them on the table as he began to place the food atop them. He then removed two glasses from inside as he opened the champagne that was on ice at the side of the table. He finally took his seat at the table as the two began to eat.

"I meant what I said earlier by the way, you do look gorgeous."

"Like I said before, thank you. I never wear anything like this. Although, I must admit, I quite like it. I love everything about tonight actually. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. I mean, Matt's idea of a romantic date, was driving through the drive-thru at** McDonalds**."

Randy chuckled slightly at the last comment. "Well, as you can see, I'm not Matt Hardy. He's not even in the same league as me. I mean, c'mon, I'm the **Legend Killer**."

Lita gently shook her head, laughing lightly. "I was wondering how long you could go before your arrogance showed its face. I must confess Orton, I kinda **like** it."

The fiery red head sent him a seductive smile, which he returned.

"It's getting a bit cold huh? How bout we head back to the hotel."

"Am I hearing this correctly. Randy Orton wants to head back to his room. Your not even going to try get into my **panties.** You know what, I'm shocked. I guess people can change after all! Ah in all seriousness though, we should start to head back, it is getting a bit chilly.

"C'mon then, lets go." the two superstars the re-entered the limo. "And by the way, you really should have been a comedian, you're very, very funny".

"Why thank you. I like to think so too."

They both flashed each other a smile, as the ride back to the hotel was quite. They entered the lobby and made their way to the elevator. They both entered. Everything was still quite as the elevator came to a halt on the fourth floor, where Lita was staying. Orton watched her exit the elevator, and just as it was about to close, the diva put her hand in and stopped it.

"Thanks again Orton. I really enjoyed tonight." and with those last words, **The Queen of Extreme** placed a small kiss on Randy's cheek before finally retreating to her room. Orton stood smiling, thinking of the red head. She seemed so mysterious to him, why- he didn't know, but he really liked her. Little did he know, that not only did he like her, he was beginning to fall in** love** with her……


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Lita entered her hotel room, the smile that was present on her face fell, once she noticed the man sitting on her hotel room bed. She quickly tried to exit the room, this prevented however, the man being to fast, as he grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall. The look on his face, and the anger present in his eyes where enough to send shivers up the red heads spine. His grip around her arms tightened as he began to speak.

"The Queen of Extreme taught she could she could take me out huh? Oh wait, she taught she could get her punk ass friends to take me out. Well guess what Li, it didn't work. Sure I ended up with nearly 30 stitches in the back of my head, and a slight concussion, but I'm still standing! And that's where you **fucked up **Li! Like I said, I'm still standing! And now, you've just pissed me off even more."

"You know what Matt, I'm really sorry, but I just have to say this, I don't give a shit! Like I said before, Bring It! You're just pissed 'coz I got to you first."

"Really? That's it? Alright, I'll admit, it's partly why I'm pissed right now, but the thing that annoys me the most is, you couldn't do it yourself. You had Evolution do it for you! Actually, now that we're on that subject, I just need to ask, how much you charge? I doubt Evolution took me out for nothing. You persuaded them somehow, and since you're the biggest **slut** in WWE today, that's the only way I can see possible."

"Fuck you Matt! You really are a piece of crap, you know that! God, I cant wait 'til Jeff comes back and kicks your teeth down your neck! Coz I'll be right there, in the front row, laughing my **sweet **little ass right off! And you know what else, don't you ever put your **filthy **hands on me ever again.!"

And with that the Queen of Extreme somehow broke Matt Hardy's grip. Both superstars stared at each other coldly, until Hardy finally made his way to the door, but before he made his exit, he spoke.

"You keep dreaming Li, coz I'll have you know, my **Drug **addict brother, will never see inside a WWE arena again for as long as I'm around. And as far as him kicking my teeth down my neck goes, I'd rip him apart. He's nothing but a little prick, and I'm ashamed to call him a Hardy! If I ever see him again, I'll brake his neck, just like you broke yours. You can count on that. And anyway, he's in the past, so lets look to the future. Say, Monday Night Raw. I'll have a little surprise waiting for you , count on it**….BITCH**"

Matt Hardy finally exited the Lita's room, the diva locking the door when he did, before she slumped down against the door, and cried. The taught of Matt hurting Jeff killed her. She knew Matt was a man of his word, so the fact that her best friend, Matt's younger brother, would be returning to the ring, had the red head fearing for his safety. She knew Jeff would be on her side, after all, he and Matt hadn't spoken for nearly a year, and that would be a bad thing, because then Matt would definitely target his younger sibling. And Lita didn't need to have that on her conscience, she had enough to deal with as it was. So at that moment, she decided to block out everything she was thinking. She'd contact Jeff in the morning about everything that was happening, and try to convince him not to return to the ring just yet. She continued to cry, until she finally fell asleep.

**In the Morning…… **

"Li! Li! You in there honey? It's Trish? Please open up, you haven't talked to me in weeks."

Lita groaned at the sound of knocking on her door. She hadn't exactly had the best sleep, giving the fact she slept on the floor of her room the night before. She pulled herself up and slowly opened the door. She forced a small smile across her face as the woman in front of her had a look of worry on her face. Given that her friend was dressed in a long back dress, with mascara stains down the side of her cheeks, she had every right to be.

"Li honey, what happened? Please, just tell me?"

The red head gestured for the Canadian diva to enter the room, which she did, and when she closed the door, she spoke.

"Okay, firstly I'm dressed like this, because I was on a date with Randy last night. I know you warned me and all, but that's not what I was crying over. I had a great time last night actually, Randy's a really sweet guy when you spend some time with him, and get to know him a bit. Anyway, I'm going off point. I was crying because of Matt. He's just giving me such a hard time, throwing threats around and everything. He's really scaring me. You should just see the look in his eyes. It's terrifying Trish. I'm just, I'm scared. A lot actually. I just don't know what to do."

"You know, I was wondering what Orton was so happy about when I seen him last night. He must really like you Li. And as for Matt, who gives a shit! By being scared, you're letting him win. Letting him control you. Just forget about him, and go get Orton. You two obviously like each other giving the look on his face last night, and the look on yours when you talk about him. And look at it this way, with Orton on your side, Matt, he don't stand a chance."

"I know you're right and all Trish but, I'm still scared. Matt said he'd hurt Jeff if he ever sees him again. Jeff's my best friend, I don't want him to get hurt. And he will, because Matt always does what he sets out to do. And it's not exactly helping that Jeff's returning in a month."

"What? Jeff's coming back? I cant believe it? I've missed him like crazy. I still have feelings for him you know. It'll be so weird seeing him again. And can I just say, Matt wont beat Jeff. Are you kidding me! Jeff's a way better wrestler, and he's smarter too. Remember that Li"

"You know what, you're right. Screw Matt. Jeff will take care of him no problem. And he's not coming back for a month anyway so.. I'm going to go get my man. And for the record Trish, Jeff is still madly in love with you. You're all he talks about when he calls. I know he messed up your relationship, but he was a drug addict then, he's not now. Pleases don't forget that. Give him another chance. Especially if you still have feelings for him too. I'll talk to you later okay. Just think about it."

Lita then gave her friend a quick smile, before making her way to find a certain Legend Killer. Trish however, hadn't even notice her friend leaving. All that stuck in her head was what Lita had just said. That Jeff still loves her. A single tear rolled down her cheek as a smile spread across her face. Now she would be counting down the days until a certain rainbow haired warrior would return.

The Extreme Daredevil, as some people liked to call her, made her way to the elevator, stepping inside, pressing the 5th floor button . She was making her way to Randy's room to find him, and that's when he found her. The doors opened to reveal the man himself, and the diva smiled at the superstar, slightly blushing as he did the same. She stepped into the hall to stand right in front of the third generation superstar. And without a word, and out of the blue, Lita wrapped her small arms around the neck of the Legend Killer and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. They both parted, Randy grinning from ear to ear as he spoke.

"So was that a real kiss, or are you still teasing me? I'm a bit confused here?"

Lita let out a small giggle and shook her head lightly at Randy. "That was a real kiss. I'm done teasing you. Turns out you where right all along. I cant resist the Legend Killer." The two locked lips for a second time as Randy scooped Lita into his arms-**Bridal Style**, and carried her to his hotel room. He placed her on the bed as they began to strip each other of their clothes. Before they went any further, Lita stood up and made her way to the door, placing something on the handle before closing it again and returning to the Legend Killer. They were in for one hell of a time, and it was unlikely they'd be interrupted, after all _Do Not Disturb_ did hang from the outside of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to Monday Night Raw. I'm J.R here with my broadcast partner the King, and what a show we have tonight"

"J.R, what a way to kick off Raw, I mean look what's in the ring; **PUPPIES**!"

"You mean Lita. And King, try to control yourself, this is a family show."

"J.R please, you're making me sound like some **horny** teenager!"

"Horny, yes, but teenager, I don't think so.."

As the two men on the outside of the ring continued to argue, Lita began to speak.

"It feels so good to be here in Detroit tonight! I don't have a match so I figured I'd come out and spend a bit of time with my fans! So how are you guys tonight? Having fun?"

The diva smiled as the crowd began to cheer and chant her name. Her smile was soon gone however, when she heard an all to familiar music blast through the speakers. None other than Matt Hardy himself stood at the top of the ramp. A smug smile spread across his face.

"Lita, how are you tonight? You look great, as usual!" Matt found himself receiving a death glare at that last comment from the fiery red head, but he continued to speak. "Don't go getting all angry now Li! After all, that's not what I'm here to talk about. I'm here because last week, I was to make my return to Raw, but that didn't happen. And you guys want to know why! Because that **slut** there in the ring had Evolution take me out! And that's not going to fly with Matt Hardy! So in return for Lita doing this, I promised her a surprise! And it's one of many to come!"

Lita stood in the ring, waiting to see what Matt had up his sleeve. But he done nothing. He just stood there. And that's when everything went dark. Lita didn't move. She stood in the same spot, frightened. Finally the lights turned back on, but once Lita seen who stood before her, she wished they hadn't. She stood face to face with the Deadman himself. She quickly tried to flee the ring, only to have Taker stop her and pull her back to the middle of the ring by the hair. He then wrapped his huge hand around her ting neck as the fans booed ferociously.

"God damn it Taker, put her down. She's a poor helpless woman. King, this is despicable! What kind of man would do such a thing!"

"PUPPIES! Don't hurt the puppies!"

"Is that all you think about! This man could be about to end this woman's career and you're worried about puppies!"

"NO, it's not actually! Well, maybe! And I hate to agree J.R, but by the looks of things, Lita's a goner!

Matt stood, his smile still in place, as he watched the Undertaker lift Lita into the air, ready to choke slam her to hell. This was prevented however, as the lights went dark for a second time. This time when they returned, it was the Legend Killer that was present in the ring. He stood behind the Undertaker, who was unaware of this. He dropped the red head however once he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned to be greeted by an RKO! The crowd erupted into cheers. Randy then helped the diva to her feet. She looked up at Matt who stood shocked at the top of the ramp, shouting and cursing at the diva. Lita responded to this with a salute from her two middle fingers** 'Stone Cold style!'** And to piss Matt off even more, she locked her arms around the Legend Killer, and pulled him into a strong kiss. This sent Hardy over the edge. He began to make his way to the ring. He stood at the apron, locking eyes with Orton, and trash talking him, but when Orton invited him to enter the ring, he didn't move. Then out of nowhere, Jeff Hardy emerged from inside the crowd and threw his brother into the ring. That's where he was met by a low blow from Lita, who signalled Jeff to the top rope. The roof came off the arena when he hit the Swanton bomb on his older brother. The three superstars in the ring raised up their hands in victory. They hand won this round, and there wasn't a thing Matt, or Taker could do about it. They quickly exited the ring and made their way to the backstage area.

"This is amazing J.R! Jeff Hardy back on Raw, and no injured puppies!! **Wooooooo!"**

"Yes King, but what about that kiss between Orton and Lita? Are those two an item?"

"I was trying to forget that actually!"

**Backstage... **

"Jeff, what are you doing here? I mean I taught you weren't coming back for another month?"

"Well, I figured, I'd come back a little earlier! Shock everyone like I always do! And I wanted revenge on my brother too. What better way to do that then giving him a Swanton bomb! It felt great! Anyway, enough about me, what about you two? Are you guys dating?"

Both Lita and Randy smiled when asked this. Jeff just shook his head at the two.

"Alright then, well I'm just going to go catch up with a few people. So I'll talk to you later okay?"

Lita nodded as the superstar began to retreat down the hall, but before he went completely out of sight, Lita called him. He quickly turned around as the diva answered him. "For the record Jeffy, yes, we are dating!"

Jeff smiled and gave the diva a quick wink, as he turned around the corner.

"So are we an official couple then red?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I haven't decided if you're worthy enough yet!" Lita gave Orton a seductive smile as she waited for his reply.

"Well since my match isn't until later on, how bout we go back to your locker room, and I can prove my worthiness to you. Sound fair?"

"Very fair!" the diva then led Orton down the hall towards her locker room. .

**Elsewhere...**

Jeff continued down the hall in search of none other than Trish Stratus herself. He was a nervous wreck. They hadn't seen, or spoken to each other in over a year, so he didn't no what to expect when he finally found her. And that's when he noticed a big purple star on one of the locker rooms, with Trish Stratus wrote across. He laughed slightly at this. She was like a little four year old girl, but Jeff loved that about her. He stepped up towards the door, taking deep breaths, he knocked it. After a few minutes he heard a faint 'come in'. He did so. He closed the door behind him. Trish had no clue who was behind her, until she heard his voice. Her eyes widened, and she felt her heart beating out of her chest. She turned to face him, and when she did she felt all of her feelings rush back to her. He flashed her a cheesy smile, and that was all it took for her to be hooked once more.

"Hey Trish. Long time no see. How've you been?"

"Ya, I'm alright, can't complain I suppose. What about you? Li said you where coming back in a month."

"Well, that was originally the plan, but I decided to surprise everyone. And I taught if you knew I was coming back tonight, you'd try avoid me."

"Jeff, I'd never avoid you. No matter what happened in our past, I still care about you."

"Well, I more than care about you Trish, I love you."

Trish felt herself blush as a smile slowly crept its way on her face. She also felt a bit of a sting in her eyes as tears began to build up. Finally, she couldn't hold them in any longer. The flowed freely down her cheeks as she embraced Jeff in a huge hug. Jeff felt his spine tingling at her soft touch. She was so loving and caring, he loved that about her, as she did him. They finally broke apart.

"I love you too Jeff. Never stopped."

"So, what now? Do you want to try again? I understand if you don't, we can still be friends right?"

"No, we can't. Because I want to be more than your friend Jeff. Yes, I will give us another try."

Now Jeff felt his eyes water. He picked Trish up and twirled her around the room. Once he put her back on her feet, her captured her lips with his, into a soft and gentle kiss. Neither of them wanted the moment to end. But it did. They still however, stood, arms wrapped around each other in the middle of the room, resting their heads on each others shoulders.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the arena, a very pissed off Matt Hardy paced around his locker room.

"I can't believe it! That's the second week in a row that nothings gone to plan. And better yet, that bitch has Orton on her side, as well as my punk ass brother."

"Listen, you need to calm down. You're not helping the situation by getting worked up. You think I'm not pissed with how things went out there. I should have sent that slut straight to hell, but I couldn't, because that no good **pansy** Orton had to stick his nose where it don't belong. Don't worry though, next week, he'll get what he deserves, bank on it!"

"You know what, I like the sound of that! I'll also like the sound of that **bitch** screaming next week, when you give her the choke slam, but we'll have to plan this better. They're expecting us to take them out, so we have to do it when they least expect it."

"That's why I'm here." The two men turned their attention to the woman standing at the door. They eyed her curiously, as she made her way across the room to have a seat.

"You see guys, the thing you are missing is the support of a good, strong woman behind you. And that's why I'm here. To help you. Because like you two, I want nothing more than to see Lita **suffer**. She took Randy away from me, and I want him back. So, if I join you two, everybody wins. I get Randy back, and you get Lita out of the picture for good. So, what'd you guys say? Are you in, or out?"

"In" was all that the two men said, before the diva smiled, and exited the room. Now there was no way Lita stood a chance...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

Randy's eyes roamed over the figure in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He had last seen the diva that was standing in front of him when he was on Smackdown. The lovely and leggy, Ms. Stacy Keibler. And truth be told, their last encounter was a rather steamy one. He found himself relieving the memory, and smiling slightly at it as well. He regained composure however, snapping out of his thoughts. He was with Lita, and that was what mattered. Although, he once again found his eyes drifting over Stacy's toned body, taking in every inch and every curve.

"Stacy, what are you doing here?"

"Now, what kind of welcome is that Randy? Why don't you come over here and give me a proper welcome, if you know what I mean." She flashed him a seductive smile as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You need to leave Stace. Now. If Lita comes back.. You just need to go alright."

"You know, I heard you where dating that…that…..that** circus freak**, but I decided not to believe it. I mean I honestly thought you had better taste, but you obviously don't. But you know what Randy, I'm willing to give you another chance, after all everyone makes mistakes, and she happened to be one of yours."

"Lita's not a circus freak, and she's sure as hell no mistake. She's a gorgeous, talented woman, and I think that's what bothers you. You're just plain jealous."

"Cut the** bullshit** Randy. You know as well as I do that you want me. You've been checking me out the entire time that I've been here, so cut the little sweet and innocent act babe!…"

"Sweet? Innocent? Far from it Stacy. Sure I'll admit I was checking you out, but I'm a guy, it's normal okay. But that's as far as it goes. I care about Li and I want to make it work with her, and you're not going to ruin that, you hear me. Now like I said before, I think you should leave.

The leggy diva made her way to the door. She opened it but before exiting, turned to face the Legend Killer.

"Whatever Orton. You'll change your mind. There's no way you can resist me and you know it!"

"That's where you're wrong babe, 'coz **prostitutes** aren't my type!"

Stacy's mouth hit the floor as Randy pushed her out into the hall and slammed the door of his locker room shut. The blonde stamped her foot off the ground like a five year old before she finally made her way down the hall. After a few minutes she entered her locker room. Closing the door she turned to see the one and only Matt Hardy sitting on the couch in front of her.

"Stacy, may I say you look beautiful, as always"

"Cut the sweet talking Matt. He didn't buy it"

"What do you mean he didn't buy it?"

"Exactly what I said. He didn't buy it!"

"How could he not? I mean you wearing a skirt that shows off your panties if you slightly bend over, and a very low cut top. How could he refuse that?"

"All he did was check me out a little that's all."

"Wait. He checked you out. This is great. Don't you see that this is all we need to hold an advantage over Orton and Lita. We just have to find the right moment for you to turn on the charm. Like say when Li and Orton have an argument. Who better to cheer up the Legend Killer than you. And then when you have Orton out of the picture, I can began to make her life hell."

**Elsewhere……….**

Randy Orton paced up and down his locker room. He was awaiting the arrival of the lovely Lita. He told her he needed to see her as soon as possible. He had to tell her about Stacy. About how he slept with her before, and what happened earlier in the evening. Although he wasn't sure if telling her was the right thing to do. Everyone knew how much of the temper she had, after all she is a red head. But all he had to do was explain the situation. Anyway, why should it really matter, it was in the past after all.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Randy soon snapped out of his thoughts as he stood face to face with the diva herself. Now he was extremely nervous. He still didn't know what to do.

"Hello! Earth to Randy! Come in! Are you okay? This must be something big you want to talk about huh?"

Randy let out a nervous laugh as Lita looked at him like he was insane.

"Me, I'm fine! Just peachy! And you?"

"Well that's good, I think. I'm alright. Now can you please stop avoiding this and tell me what's going on. Please?"

"Okay. But you have to promise to stay calm. It's nothing to bad, but you are a red head and that's half the reason I'm afraid to say anything."

"Fine I promise to stay calm alright. Anyway if it's not that bad why won't you just come out and say it?"

"Alright. Here it goes. Well Stacy Keibler's on Raw now, and earlier tonight she kind off tried to seduce me. But that's not all. When I first debuted on Smackdown, well I slept with her."

Randy stood staring at Lita. He could tell she wanted to explode at that moment but somehow she stayed calm. She locked eye contact with Randy before speaking.

"Well given that you slept with her a year ago, it's not bad. After all, I wasn't with you then, so it's not like you cheated on me or anything. And at least you told me. But as for that other **bitch**, she probably knows damn well we're going out, so she is definitely the one in the wrong here. So, I think I should have a little chat with a certain Ms. Keibler now don't you?"

"Thanks for understanding Li. Most people would just judge me, saying stuff like _he'll cheat on you with her_ and _he's nothing but a player._ It just really pisses me off."

"Well I'm not like most people. I trust you Randy. Although, just a warning here, if you ever do screw me around, well you'll soon learn a whole new meaning of pain. Got it."

"Yes Miss, or I mean Lita."

"Ha ha very funny Orton. Listen I have to go, I've got a match up next so I'll see you in a little bit alright."

"Alright. Go knock 'em dead babe!" And with that Lita gave Randy a quick kiss before making her way to the ring.

**Lita w/Trish vs. Gail w/Molly……… **

"Woooo! Look J.R! Puppies everywhere! Look at how hot all these divas are tonight, especially Lita and Trish."

"King, for one match, can you actually talk about the match and not the _Puppies_?"

"Now J.R, there's no need to get all touchy now is there? I'm sorry if you haven't got any in a while, but that doesn't mean you can be all cranky and ignore the beautiful woman standing in that ring"

"Oh forget it!"

Gail Kim got the advantage in the match, knocking Lita down with a hard right elbow. She continued to dominate hitting the red head with numerous clotheslines and a hard suplex. Trish began to hit the apron, edging the diva on, getting the fans to chant her name. this didn't sit well with the other diva on the outside of the ring, as Molly took Trish down and continued to assault her. Lita however, finally got the advantage on Gail, hitting her with the Litabomb! She signalled for the top rope, looking to finish the match quickly. As she began to climb, Stacy Keibler came out of nowhere and pulled her off the top rope. The referee called for the bell as Molly and Gail looked on. Stacy called for Molly to get a steel chair, which she did, a smile covering her face, as well as Gail's. Molly then joined Stacy and Gail in the ring. Stacy took the steel chair from Molly, telling her to watch Trish on the outside.

Lifting the chair high up in the air, Stacy then brought it crashing down onto Lita's head with a brute force. The fans booed as she brought it down on Lita's head for a second time. The blood began to flow freely from her head as the three divas in the ring scattered quickly noticing Trish get to her feet.

As the two other divas made their way backstage, Stacy stood at the top of the ramp, locking eyes with Trish Stratus. A satisfied smile crept over her face as she then slowly made her way backstage.

"Oh My God J.R! Stacy's back on Raw! And normally I'd be happy about that, but just look what she done to poor Lita. I never knew she had it in her."

"I've never seen something so barbaric from a WWE diva King. It's disgusting. Look at Lita. She can barely get to her feet. Even with Trish's help."

"Well J.R, if I know Lita, she'll be looking to take out Stacy Keibler twice as bad."

"Yes King. You're absolutely right. Stacy Keibler has probably just made one of the worst mistakes of her life."

**Backstage………**

"What the hell was that Stacy? That wasn't part of the plan."

"Yes it was Taker. And you'd know that if you would have bothered your ass in arriving on time. Me and Matt had to come up with something completely different, since Orton didn't respond to my charms tonight. We had to take matters a step further. It was the only way."

"Alright fine. But Matt could've found me, explained what was happening, but he didn't and neither did you. I'm starting to think that you two are more apart of this so called team than I am. Well you know what, that's just fine. You and Hardy can **Fuck Off** because as of now, I'm no longer apart of this team of yours."

"Fine Taker, who really gives a Fuck! It's not as if we need you or anything. And after last week, Matt should have kicked you off the team by now. I mean you couldn't even take out Lita. And I could! So what does that tell you huh?"

Stacy then walked down the hall as the Undertaker looked on. They taught they could just use the Deadman, well they had another thing coming…….

Randy, Trish and Jeff eyed the diva in front of them. This had been their tenth time trying to stop the diva from leaving her locker room. She wanted to find Stacy, give her a taste of her own medicine, despite being told by the paramedics to take it easy after the chair shots. She had sustained a slight concussion and a few stitches.

"Li, please take it easy. You can take care of Stacy another time alright."

"Li, Trish is right. Just sit down okay. You're nit doing yourself any good getting worked up now are you"

"I know Jeff alright. I know. But why would she attack me? I didn't do nothing to her."

"It's because of me Li" the Legend Killer stated as the other superstars looked at him. "She's still hung up on me, and now because I'm with you, well that's a problem for her."

"Actually, that's only half of it." All four turned their attention to the doorway where the Undertaker stood.

"What the fuck are you doing here well? Are you looking for another RKO?"

"Randy stop. Now what do you mean it's only half of it?" the red head diva stated a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"What I mean is Stacy's working with Matt."

"That no good **bitch**!"

"Hold on a minute. How do we know you're telling the truth?" the younger Hardy said as Trish, Randy and Lita nodded in agreement.

"You don't. That's why you need to trust me. I'm not helping them anymore, Matt just used me last week, and I don't like being used. So you can either believe me or not. But it is the truth."

A sly smile crept over the face of Jeff Hardy as the other superstars just stared at him.

"Well then, I think we need a plan of our own. Don't you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **I no its been ages since I updated but I've been doing exams in school so!……..Anyway please just review and tell me what you think!!

**Chapter 9:**

Lita and Randy stood behind the entrance curtains, as Stacy Keibler entered the ring. Lita felt her blood boil at the sight of the diva. It was just last week when Stacy ambushed the fiery red head. And now it was time for Lita to get her revenge on the diva. Not just Lita but Randy too. It was time to show Stacy, and Matt who they were fucking with, once and for all. The diva snapped out of her taught, as her entrance music blasted from the speakers and the crowd went wild. The adrenaline rushed threw her body as she ran out to the top of the ramp. She made her way towards the ring, Randy following after her. She slid into the ring, making devil horns with her hands as the fans chanted her name. the referee wasted no time ringing the bell, and when he did, Stacy found herself lying on the mat, as Lita pounded her head with right and left hands. She then grabbed a handful of the diva's long blonde hair, throwing her across the ring, Stacy letting out a cry full of pain in the process. The Leggy diva soon found Lita's arm around her neck as she was set up for the **DDT**. Her attempts to free herself from the red heads grip where stopped however, as she went headfirst onto the mat. 1.….2.…..3!!!! The crowd cheered even louder, as Randy stood on the outside applauding his girlfriend. This was not the end of it however. The diva exited the ring and retrieved a steel chair. The crowd looked on as Lita lifted the chair above her head and swung it. Nothing. No thud from the chair, no blood pouring from Stacy's head. Nothing. That's when the diva noticed Randy standing in the ring, chair in his hand, helping Stacy to her feet as Lita tried to gather what had happened.

"Randy, what is this? What are you doing for God's sake?" she screamed across the ring as the arena was quite.

"What am I doing Li? I'm choosing Stacy, that's what I'm doing. You really didn't think I'd stay with you now did you? C'mon Li, you're so 5, 6 years ago."

The Queen of Extreme stood in shock at what the Legend Killer had said. He had done nothing but use her. He was just like Matt. Right at that moment, she was trying so hard not to brake Stacy in half noticing the smug smile on her face, but snapped out of it when she noticed Randy calling for a microphone.

"That's right folks! You better believe it! Me and Lita, are no more! But me and Stace here, are! And actually, I'd like to show you all just how much I love Ms.Keibler here. And Li, you should stick around for this, although I don't think you're going to like what you see."

Stacy flashed Lita a fake smile, but her 'smile' soon faded when she noticed a smile form on the red heads face. She gave the diva a confused look when she began pointing telling her to turn around. Big Mistake! She had just walked right into their trap. **RKO!! **Randy and Lita began to laugh as the crowd once again began to cheer. Lita then made her way to the top rope. **Moonsault!!!**

Stacy wriggled around the ring in pain, as Matt Hardy was shown backstage practically pulling his hair out. Lita looked towards the camera and blew him a kiss, as he cursed her under his breath. She and Randy then made their way towards the backstage area.

**Meanwhile……**

Matt Hardy stomped around the backstage area like a child that didn't get his own way. His face was bright red and he was breathing heavily with anger. And now, to make his night even worse, and piss him off just a little bit more, his brother Jeff was now standing in front of him, looking quite satisfied.

"Well Matt, it looks like this so called **'amazing'** plan of yours is no longer working. Not that it ever was, well except for last week with Stacy taking out Lita, but like I just said, Stacy took out Lita. Not you. Actually, it seems that you can't do nothing yourself, always getting other people to do your dirty work for you. While you sit on your lazy ass doing not a damn thing. Story of your life."

"Jeff, just get out of my face now. Before I make you."

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots Mattie!"

There was a loud thud as Matt's fist connected with Jeff's jaw. The two brothers broke out into an all out brawl, as the people around them looked on. Suddenly, Trish Stratus walked around the corner. She pushed past the masses of people to find her boyfriend and his brother nearly killing each other.

"Matt, get off him. Leave him alone." Trish looked on as nothing happened. The two men continued on their destruction of each other. Trish then turned her attention to a member of the security that was smiling at the scene in front of him.

"What the **fuck** are you just standing there for **Frankenstein!** Do something! Stop this now!" the man just shrugged off what Trish had said, as she stood fuming. That was the last straw. She jumped atop his back, slapping his shiny bald head, as he tried to cover up. Everyone's attention soon turned towards the petit blonde as she continued slapping and scratching the security man. Finally, Randy and Lita came around the corner, Randy pulling Matt off Jeff, while Lita tried her best to pull Trish from the security man, although, it wasn't the easiest thing to do, considering Trish had her teeth sunk into his head like it was some shiny apple. The diva soon let go however, and began making her way down the hall with her friends.

"What the hell was that all about? You know, you guys are a match made in heaven. You both love to stir up trouble, that's for sure."

"Li, don't be ridiculous alright. I am not the type of person to cause trouble. But that bald, Frankenstein wannabe of a security guard asked for it. Big Time. Laughing at me, and brushing me off. And why, because I'm small and female. And that's not acceptable."

"You know Trish, I probably would of done the same thing."

"No Li, you see Trish here, she has a bit of self control. You don't. So god only knows what you would of done. I don't dare thinking about it. Uhhh!"

"Yes Jeff, someone that had their teeth sunk into a man's head has a lot of self control. I mean, it was like she was playing, bobbing for apples or something"

"Yeah but, c'mon Li, it was a funny sight. I mean Trish with her teeth in some mans nice bald head, while Jeff, had his legs wrapped around his brothers neck. It doesn't get much better than that."

"Yeah, true. Although it wasn't so funny when Matt head butt Jeff in his man hood before you broke them up. Can you say **OUCH!!**"

"Don't remind me babe, the taught just gives me nightmares."

"Yeah well, imagine how it felt on the receiving end of it! I'm sorry Trish, but our sex life will be on hiatus for a while."

"What! So I don't get any time with Mr. Bob?"

**"Mr.Bob????"** Randy and Lita said in unison as Jeff went bright red. He was saved however when one of Mr. McMahon's assistants told him he was wanted. Off he ran, as Trish, Randy and Lita had a right old chat, concerning 'Mr.Bob' of course.

**Mr. McMahon's Office…………… **

Jeff entered the bosses office to be greeted by the bruised face off his brother. "Long time no see bro!"

Matt gave him a look that could literally kill, as Vince motioned Jeff to sit down.

"You two disgust me. Letting your personnel differences get the better of you. I should have you suspended for this, fighting backstage like children, but matter of fact, you two bring in some of the highest ratings here in WWE. Now I can't leave this issue unsolved, so what do you propose we do about it?"

"It's simple Vince. I want my good for nothing, **punk ass** younger brother, in three weeks at Wrestlemania. But not in any old match, I'm thinking, **Steel Cage**."

"You know what, that's one of the smartest things you've said in a while Matt. Although, steel cage just doesn't cut it for me. If you want a cage, fine, but lets make it, **Hell In A Cell!"**

"Yes, I love it. The fans would love to see that match. Two brothers, decimating each other in a war of destruction. Perfect."

"Alright, bit Vince, I've heard that Lita's going to be the challenger for the Woman's title at Wrestlemania, and well, I think you should add Stacy to the mix. Stir up a bit of trouble."

"You know Matt, I like that idea too. Alright, at Wrestlemania, it will be Lita **Vs** Molly Holly **Vs** Stacy Keibler, and in a Hell in a Cell match, in a war between two brothers, Matt Hardy **VS **Jeff Hardy. The ratings will be through the roof. Yes yes……Now get the Hell out of my office before your** Fired**."

The two men exited the room. Both stared at each other for a few minutes before Jeff turned on his heel towards his locker room. This was cut short however, as Matt took him out from behind, kicking and stomping at his head. Blood began to pour freely from the younger Hardy's nose as Matt gave him one last kick to the ribs, before walking off, a smile on his face.

While elsewhere, in Randy and Lita's locker room, Trish had just left to find Jeff, and the two began to talk.

"She really does love Jeff doesn't she. I mean, he's all she ever talks about. I hope you're like that with me now Li!"

"Oh, well sort of. I just like to talk about the sex really."

"You do now? Sharing our business huh?"

"Randy, I'm a girl, it's natural, although, Trish had never mentioned Mr. Bob!"

Lita broke into laughter, as Randy sat staring at her, a light smile on his face.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that Orton? Do I have some sort of disease or something?"

Randy let out a short laugh, and nodded his head slightly. "No, it's just, you're so…beautiful. I never thought I'd feel like this about anyone Li, but I do. I **love **you Li."

The red headed diva felt her heart melt. Randy had never said that before. Yeah they've been only going out, for what, two months, but still. She felt her face blush, and her heart began to race. "I love you too."

Randy smiled, then leaning into a passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted the moment to end. It was like being in paradise. "We've got three weeks 'til Wrestlemania, so how bout we ask Vince for a week off. Spend some proper time together. What do you think?"

"Lets do it." the couples time alone was soon cut short when Trish barged into the room, tears down her face. Both superstars hopped to their feet and followed Trish. They didn't even know what was happening, but there was obviously something wrong. They walked into the Emt's to see Jeff sitting down, dry blood all over his face.

"What happened ?" both Lita and Randy said.

"Matt attacked me from behind, no biggie. He busted my nose up, they think it's broken. But that's all. I keep telling Trish here to stop crying, but you know how emotional she is."

"Hey, it's not everyday you find your boyfriend out cold with blood all over his face. That can really shake a girl up."

"Listen, Jeff, we're going to go, give you two some time alone alright. We'll see you guys later."

Lita and Randy then retreated from the room, making their way back to their locker room. They got quick showers and then retrieved their bags, making their way to the parking lot. It had been a long, and some what, eventful night for the two. They both entered the car, and Randy started it up.

"You ready to go then. You haven't forgot nothing?"

"Nope, I'm good. Ready when you are captain."

"You know, you're such a child Li"

"Yes, I take great pride in the matter. It's what I do best."

"Yeah well, I still love ya."

"Yeah Orton, you'd **fucking** want too. Or I'd** bitch slap** you back to St. Louis."

"Alright mother. I get it."

"Wait a minute. Are you trying to say I look old enough to be your mother.?"

"What? No Li. It was a joke. As in Ha Ha"

"Relax Randy. I was kidding."

"You know, you really scare me sometimes."

"Yes Randall, I'm suppose to."

The two finally pulled out of the parking lot, making their way to the hotel, while Stacy Keibler and Matt Hardy stood watching. Stacy let out a sad sigh as she spoke up.

"Matt, maybe we should give up. I mean, they're happy together. Randy doesn't want me. And you're more focused on taking out Jeff then you are Lita. Lets just face it. We failed Matt."

The leggy blonde let out a yelp of pain when the superstar grabbed her wrist and began squeezing it tightly.

"You listen to me you know good little **slut!** Matt Hardy never fails. Got it! You might of, but I haven't. It's not my fault you already spread your legs for Orton. No wonder he doesn't have any interest in you. But believe me, Lita will get hers. And if you even think about getting in my way, well lets just say, you'll be the next victim on my hit list."

Matt then threw the diva to the ground and walked off, as Stacy sobbed in pain. How would she get out of this now…………..


	10. Chapter 10

Stacy Keibler sat in the bar of the hotel she was staying in, tears staining her cheeks and gripping her arm. A bruise had began to form from the huge hand of Matt Hardy's. Right now, she had wished she never trusted Matt or tried to help him. It just came back to bite her in the ass….and **HARD.** All he was concerned about was hurting Lita, and why, because the fans like her more than him, because she brings in more ratings. All he was, all he is, is jealous. There's no other explanation for it. And because of him, she had no chance of a friendship with the fiery diva, or Randy. She felt more tears fall on her face, as she drank her double vodka. Her day couldn't get any worse, or could it?…..

Lita and Randy sat in their hotel room, watching the T.V and drinking champagne.

"Hey Li, how about we go out tonight? Out to one of the clubs or something, have a bit of fun."

"I'm not really in the mood. Anyway, what's wrong with just staying in. We're doing the same thing in here as we'd do in some club."

"Having a few drinks in your hotel room isn't the same Li. I mean we're still young you know. We should be out enjoying our life, not sitting around like a bunch of old timers."

"Well, you can go out, but I'm not. I'm not into sitting around surrounded by a bunch of drunks Randy."

"Just forget it."

"What the fuck are you getting an attitude with me for. Just because I don't want to go out, doesn't mean you can't, and I'd rather you did actually, coz I'm not in the mood to sit and listen to you whine and complain and sulk."

"You know what, fine I will go out. Have a nice time, and don't wait up"

"Randy?"

Before Lita could say anything Randy had stormed out of the room. She hit herself on the head and let out a sigh. _Great! Our fist fight! Just fucking great!_ she thought to herself. She switched off the T.V and got into bed. She drifted off to sleep, waking at half twelve. She looked beside her, and Randy wasn't there. Given the fact he had left at half eight, she decided to go find him.

Upon looking for Randy, she bumped into a certain Hardy. Matt to be exact. He flashed her his pearly whites. She rolled her eyes and began to walk in the opposite direction, turning when Matt said something that slightly annoyed her.

"What did you say?"

"I said, if you're looking for Randy, I seen him down by the bar with Stacy."

"Yeah right."

"Believe what you want red, but why don't you go take a look. They're practically all over each other. You'd swear you and Randy weren't going out actually."

"Just leave me alone Matt, please."

"Speak of the devil Li! There's Randy over there by the pool, and look who's with him, it's Stacy."

Lita turned towards the pool, and it turned out that Matt was telling the truth. Randy was with Stacy, the diva that took her out, that they took out earlier that day, and he was all over her like a bad rash. Well, he was shit face drunk, and Stacy wasn't any better, but how dare he. Where did he get off going around with the enemy. That's when Lita felt her heart tighten, her breathing heavy. She felt tears sting her eyes, as she watched Randy pull Stacy into a passionate kiss. She couldn't watch anymore. She ran as fast as her feet could go. She ended up bumping into the Game **HHH.** Randy's best friend. She threw her arms around him and broke down, sobbing her heart out.

"Lita, what's wrong? What happened? Where's Randy?"

"I….I…saw him….kiss…Stacy."

"Ssssh. C'mon, you can stay with me and Dave tonight."

He then led the diva down the hall to his room that he shared with Dave. Luckily, Dave was staying with Torrie, so there was a spare bed. He put her in it, tucking her in as he did. She buried her head into the pillow, sobbing quietly as HHH looked on._ Randy, what have you gone and done you idiot._ he thought to himself as he watched the diva slowly fall to sleep. He shook his head once more, before he too fell asleep.

**Next Morning………..**

Randy woke to the feel of soft, silky hair brushing his face. He smiled as he began stroking it. His smile diappeared however, when he noticed that it was a blonde in the bed beside him, and not a certain red head. The events of the night before came rushing back to him. From arguing with Lita, to seeing Stacy at the bar, getting drunk, and well having a bit of hanky panky. He jumped out of the bed, grabbing some clothes, and getting dressed. After a few minutes, Stacy woke as well. Her face went as white as a ghost when she saw the Legend Killer in front of her.

"Oh my god. Did we…."

"Have sex?…Looks that way."

"Oh god. Lita will kill me."

"You? What about me? I'm her boyfriend, it'll be worse for me."

"I have to go. I'm sorry Randy."

"No, it's for the best if no one knows about this."

The two superstars nodded as Stacy quickly threw on her clothes from the night before. Her eyes widened as she opened the door to a very pissed off HHH.

"Well, well. So you two had yourself an after party as well huh?"

"What are you talking about man. Stacy just came by to apologize for the whole issue with Matt. That's it!"

"Don't give me that shit Randy. You two slept together. Why else would Stacy be wearing her clothes from last night, and looking as if she just woke up."

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Stacy pushed past the Game into the hall, making her way back to her room.

"You know Randy, I thought you had changed, but I was obviously wrong. You were doing nothing but using Lita from the start."

"Don't you dare say that. I love Lita alright. Last night was a mistake. Li doesn't need to know about it."

"But Randy, Lita saw you kiss her. Why do you think she's not here. She stayed in my and Dave's room. And I had to sit and listen to her sob her heart out all night."

"What?"

"Yeah Randy. You where caught. And it's only a matter of time before she finds out about you and Stacy sleeping together as well. Now you've hurt her enough as it is, so I want you to go talk to her, tell her everything. Coz if you don't, then I will. She's too nice a girl to get fucked around Randy."

"I know. It's just, I do love her man. So much. I just….I…I don't want to lose her."

"Well, I'm sorry man. It could be too late already."

Randy shook his head as he followed HHH to his room. He stopped outside, taking a deep breath as The Game informed Lita he was there. HHH then entered into the hall, leaving the door open for Randy, as he began to walk down the hall. Randy slowly stepped into the room, noticing his red head girlfriend standing out on the balcony. He closed the door, and made his way out to her. She turned to face him. She looked like crap. Big black bags under her eyes, her hair in a messy ponytail. She stared at him for a few minutes, then turned back around. It remained quite, until Randy finally plucked up the courage and spoke.

"I'm sorry….."

"Don't you dare give me that fucking shit Randy. You're not sorry, you're guilty. That's it. Tell me, am I really that bad. After telling me you had no feelings for that bitch. No feelings my ass. You didn't seem to mind having her sucking away on your tongue if I remember correctly. So tell me now Randy, and don't lie to me, I'm not stupid. Did you sleep with her?"

"Yes…..I'm so sorry Li, I am. Please forgive me, please."

"And to think I bought all the shit you sold me. Like how you love me. You don't love me. But, to think that...that... I love you."

"Li, I do love you, I swear. Last night was a drunken mistake alright. Stacy means nothing to me."

"Don't even mention that bitches name to me. Oh if I had her here in front of me, I'd throw her over the balcony. I'm so close do doing the same to you."

The two remained quite for a few minutes more. Randy watched as Lita fell into deep thought. He watched as a single tear fell down her face, how her hands began to shake, everything. She turned to face him once more, and he knew by the look in her eyes, it was over. He had hurt her, and nothing could change that.

"I'm sorry….I am Randy…but I can't….I can't….trust you. We're ……**OVER."**

"I'm sorry to Li. I hope some day you can learn to forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. And Li, I do love you. Goodbye."

Lita watched as tears fell down Randy's cheeks. He gave her cheek a peck before leaving the room, and leaving her to break down. He listened from outside the hotel room door, as the diva sobbed and sobbed. He couldn't believe he lost the love of his life. The one person he had ever genuinely cared about, and she was gone. He began to walk back to his own room. Although upon entering, he felt something hard hit his head, and everything went black…………..

**A/N: So what do you think? Any good? Please review and tell me what you think!! Next chapter up soon ok!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Lita slowly opened her eyes, which where red and swollen, to the sound of ruffling in the background. She flashed a weak smile to the man across from her, as he did the same.

"Li, we have to be at the airport in an hour, so it's best you get up. Go take a shower, your bag is packed and ready to go."

The diva slowly pulled back the covers on the bed, using the little bit of energy she had to pull herself out of it. "HHH, I don't know if I can do this. Seeing Randy…it'll…"

"Be to hard? Li, don't worry, I'll be right beside you. I told you, I'll help you get through this alright."

"Thank you. For everything. You've been so nice, and you and me were never exactly best buddies or anything, but you put that behind you to help me, so thank you."

"My pleasure. So, are you going to tell Trish and Jeff what happened? I mean they've been calling you for the past five days."

"Yeah, I will. I just needed time to myself over the last few days. I didn't want anybody feeling sorry for me, or having them turn on Randy."

"What do you expect them to do Li. You're their best friend, and he hurt you."

"I know, but, I can't just switch my feelings off. I still care about him. He's not a bad person, he just made a bad decision."

"I haven't seen him over the last few days actually. It's a bit weird."

Suddenly the two where interrupted by banging on the door. HHH opened it to reveal a frantic Stacy Keibler. "What do you want Stacy? Don't you think you've caused enough trouble."

"Please HHH, I'm not here to fight."

"Well, then what are you here for Stacy. Here to sleep with HHH this time."

"Listen Lita, I'm sorry, I am okay, but this isn't about you or me, it's about Randy. He's in hospital."

"W…W…What?"

"The maid found him yesterday, in his room. He was unconscious….and bleeding from the back of the head."

"How did it happen? And why didn't I hear about it. How did you know and I didn't"

"Listen, I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but I went with him to the hospital."

"I should've known. What are you doing here. It's not like he needs me, I mean he has you, Slutty Keibler."

"Lita would you just shut up and stop acting so childish. Randy's in a coma."

"A…coma?"

"Yes, and they don't think he's going to wake up. He's lost to much blood. I mean god knows how long he was lying there."

"Oh my God. But how did it happen?"

"They think he was attacked."

"Listen HHH, you have a plane in less than and hour. You may get going. I'm staying here. I'm going to be with Randy. If Vince has a problem with that, tell him he can shove my contract right up his ass."

HHH nodded, picking his bag off the ground, giving the red head diva a hug before leaving. Lita got a quick shower while Stacy waited. She emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. She quickly grabbed her jacket and bag, as she and Stacy exited the room.

Within and hour, they had arrived at the hospital, and where sitting in the legend killer's room. You could hear every creak or sound as the room was full of quietness. Stacy watched as Lita stroked Randy's hand. She looked like she was going to brake down right there. A rush of guilt shadowed the diva as she watched the two superstars in front of her._ This wouldn__t of happened if it wasn__t for me. Why couldn__t I of just left them alone._ Stacy snapped out of her thoughts . It was time to set things right.

"L..L..Lita? I know you might not want to hear this right now, but I have to get this off my chest. I'm sorry for everything. The heartache I've caused you, everything. I was only thinking about myself at first, but what happened with me and Randy, I didn't plan that. Nor did he. We were drunk and vulnerable. Randy would have never slept with me if he was any way sober. I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you very much. So don't let some stupid mistake ruin what you have. It doesn't come along that often."

Lita felt tears fall down her face at what Stacy just said. She was right. Randy loved her, anyone could see that. He just made a mistake. Slowly lifting her head to see Stacy, Lita flashed her a small smile, before speaking.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt me Stacy, Randy too.But you did, and so did Randy. But I still really love him. And now, I could lose him. This is all my fault. If I hadn't of broke up with him, he would have been with me, and this wouldn't of happened."

"Li, you can't say that. You didn't know this would happen. Neither did he. You're not to put the blame on yourself, you have enough to deal with as it is."

Both divas suddenly turned their attention towards the door. Trish, Jeff and HHH walked in. They made their way towards the red head diva and embraced her in a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"It's okay Li, HHH told us everything that happened. We rang Vince and he said we could have the night off. He also said you can take as long off as you need to. So there's no worries."

"What the hell is she doing here Li? Are everything she has done to you. She's the reason you and Randy broke up. And she has the nerve to just sit there."

"Trish, it's okay. She has apologized, and I forgive her. She made a mistake. And I'm really not in the mood to fight right now okay."

"Fine Li. I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't like seeing you get hurt."

"Sorry to interrupt ladies, but do any of you know who attacked Randy in the first place."

"I've been trying to figure that out myself Jeff, but I just don't know. Who would want to do this to someone."

"What about Matt?"

"I don't know HHH, I mean I admit my brother has a temper, but I don't think he'd do that. It's too extreme for him. And besides, whoever done it would have to of been watching Randy the whole day."

"Yeah, Jeff's right. I doubt it was Matt, he might act all hard but he's not. Trust me, I was with the guy."

"We may be careful as well. Whoever did this to Randy probably has it in for him, so they could target us because we're his friends. Li, I don't want you to be on your own. Trish has Jeff, I'll be okay, and besides I'm usually with Dave or Ric."

"Well, Stacy can stay with me. I mean, she could be a target as well."

"Alright. As long as you're with someone."

Lita nodded at the Game before turning her attention back to Randy. She watched his chest slowly moving up and down from breathing. He just looked asleep. About an hour later, nothing had changed. HHH, Jeff and Trish had left, and Stacy and Lita where just sitting, waiting for something to happen. Stacy began fidgeting with her nails, while Lita twirled the ends of her hair with her hand.

_C'mon Rand, wake up. Please wake up._

Every few minutes, Lita would repeat this throughout her head ,also squeezing the Legend Killer's hand. Stacy watched the diva, how she found a way to pull out all the energy inside her, and put it into each squeeze, how she stared at Randy for minutes on end without blinking, everything. A yawn escaped the red head diva's mouth. She looked terrible. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and there was black circles under her eyes.

"I think I'm going to go get some coffee." Lita said, and she quickly exited the room. Although, she didn't even make it to the coffee machine. As soon as she stepped out of the room, tears quickly began streaming down her face. She felt like she was going to get sick. She ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. While back in Randy's room, Stacy began to get worried. Lita was gone for half an hour already. Maybe something was wrong. The diva breathed a sigh of relief however, when the red haired diva entered into the room.

"Lita, are you okay? I mean no offence or nothing, but you look like crap. You're as white as a ghost."

"I know. I just haven't been feeling well for the last few days."

"You've been throwing up?"

"Yeah. It's probably just a bug."

Lita watched as a smile formed on Stacy's face. "Or, maybe, you're pregnant."

"w..w..What? M..me pregnant? I couldn't be. No way."

"Why is that? I mean, I'm pretty sure you and Randy had sex right."

"Well, ya but that still doesn't prove it."

"Okay, have you got your periods."

"Well, no, but they might just be late."

"Yeah, and you might just be pregnant. You need to buy a test Lita. Seriously."

"You're right. Tomorrow. When the doctors come in to check on Randy we'll go buy one."

"You want me to go with you?"

"Well yeah. I mean, Trish and the guys have to go back to work. Vince only gave them today off. And I really want someone there with me."

"Alright."

That was all that was said between the two divas, as Stacy sat smiling at the diva, and as Lita kept running the thought through her mind that, tomorrow, she could be a mother-to-be.

_Randy, you need to wake up. If I'm pregnant, I need you here to help me. Please pull through this, please._

**The Next Day…………… **

Stacy sat in Lita's hotel room, waiting for the diva to emerge form the bathroom. She just couldn't sit still. She was twirling her hair, fidgeting with her nails, pacing the room, back and forth. She stopped in her tracks as she heard the door opposite her open. Lita stepped out, pregnancy test in hand. A tear rolled down her cheek and a smile formed.

"It's positive."

**A/N: this chapter isn't the best, but it'll help me move the story along. anyway, keep reviewing!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated!! My internet wasn't working!! I should have all my story's updated within the next week!! Hope you like this chapter!!**

"You're pregnant??" a shocked Stacy Keibler managed to escape from her mouth.

"That's what I said….." came the soft and shaky reply of Lita, who was now sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm going…to be…a mom…"

"Everything will be ok though Li. You have friends that care about you, and Randy. You have nothing to worry about."

"But I do. What if Randy doesn't wake up? How will I live with myself, with my baby? I need him Stace, he's got to pull through."

The blonde diva felt her heart brake in two as she noticed a tear roll down the red heads face, and the hurt that could be seen in her eyes. _This is all my fault. Why couldn't I have just left them alone. Forgot about Randy. I'll tell you why, coz you're a cold hearted bitch._

"Stacey? You ok?" the leggy diva soon snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Lita's voice. She forced a smile across her pretty features, and held her tears from falling.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some time on my own. You should get some rest. I'll be back in a little bit, ok?" Before Lita could respond, Stacey had practically ran out the door. She let out a heavy sigh and once more looked at the pregnancy test she still held in her hand. _I'm going to be the best mother in the world….I promise._ She threw the test in the bin (after all, she didn't want the smell of urine on her hands)and before she knew it, she had fell asleep…….

Stacy Keibler stared at the man that lay in front of her. If it wasn't for the fact his chest moved up and down every few minutes, anyone that saw him would think he was already dead. She slowly gripped the large hand that lay flat on the bed. She felt tears stream down her face. "C'mon Randy. There's a woman that needs you, that loves you. You have to pull through this. There's great news waiting for you. How are you to know what it is if you don't wake up?"

She gently pulled her hand away from his. She slowly made her way to exit the room, taking one last glance before she did.

**An While Later………… **

Lita slowly opened her eyes to the sound of her phone ringing. She began to root in her handbag, finally pulling out of her phone. "Hello?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Li? Li?"

"Stacey? What's up?"

"He's awake."

"W…What? When?…"

"Yeah, I was visiting him while you where asleep, and just as I was leaving, all the doctors went rushing into his room."

"Oh my God….Have you seen him yet?"

"No, I think you should see him first."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Lita then flipped down her phone, grabbed a jacket and quickly ran out of her room. Within twenty minutes she arrived at the hospital, quickly noticing the leggy diva in the waiting room. She made her way towards her, her eyes moving from the blonde diva towards Randy's room. She felt her knees tremble and her hands go clammy. She jumped slightly when Stacey put her arm around her.

"You'll be fine Li. Now go on."

Lita nodded and slowly made her way to Randy's room. She turned the handle of the door and entered. Randy quickly turned his gaze towards the door. He noticed a figure standing in front of it, although he couldn't make out who it was as it stood in the shade.

"Hello? Doctor?" he said, curiousness in his voice. A smile crept over his face when Lita finally stepped into view. The room remained silent as the red head diva made her way towards the Legend Killer. She ran a hand through his short brown hair and she felt a tear roll down her face.

"I thought I lost you Li. I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. I love you so much."

"I thought I lost you as well. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Lets just put everything in the past and leave it there ok. And Randy, I love you too..

A smile spread over the Legend Killer's face once more, as did one on Lita's face.

"And to help us start over, I have some news for you."

"What kind of news Li?"

"Well, how bout, I'm pregnant."

"Serious?"

"Deadly"

"Oh my god. I'm going to be a dad."

"Yeah. And I'm going to be a mom."

"A great mom."

"And you, a great dad."

Lita slowly leaned in to the Legend Killer, and the two shared a soft, passionate kiss. Everything was finally falling into place for the two. They where getting their happy ending. Well, so they thought anyway. But, they forgot one thing. Randy's attacker. He was still out there. And he wasn't too happy when he received the news that Randy had woken up. Next time, Randy wouldn't be that lucky………….

**A/N: so who do you think this attacker is? Review and let me know K!…..**


End file.
